French Love Square
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis's old friend Catherine comes to visit Japan and they get reacquainted. T.K. seems to really like Catherine and Kari doesn't seem to like how close Davis and Catherine are
1. Old Friend

After months of peace after fighting Malomyotismon and the digidestine were taking it easy. Even made a new friend and made a member of the group named Ross and his partners were Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"That's how we defeated the Dark Masters." Tai said.

"Man you guys are so cool, I wish I was there in those battles." Ross said.

"So Davis do you know why your sister wanted to see you." Kari said.

"She's probably mad with a few pranks I played on her." Davis said.

"Can't you get along with your sister?" T.K. said.

"Newsflash T.K. not every sibling gets along like you and Matt or Kari and Tai. I know I don't from time to time with my brothers." Ross said.

"Anyway why did you want us to come along?" Ken said.

"Because I'm going to need back up and witnesses in case she kills me." Davis said.

"The same goes with me with that itching powder I put on her pillow." Veemon said and they met up with Jun.

"Hey guys." Jun said.

"Hey Jun." Davis said.

"This is the girl that was like a stalker to you Matt?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah, but she's over it now that I'm with Sora plus now she's interested in Joe's brother." Matt said.

"So Jun what do you want?" Davis said.

"Is this about that itching powder I put on your pillow?" Veemon said.

"That was you! I was scratching my head so many times I could have lost my hair." Jun said. "No, Davis I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no." Davis said.

"Don't worry you're going to like this one." Jun said and she pulled the French digidestine Catherine out.

"Catherine!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Catherine said.

"I can't believe it." Davis said and spin her around.

"You two know each other?" Kari said.

"Hi Catherine." Tai said.

"Remember me." T.K. said with both their faces red.

"Wait how do you two know her?" Davis said.

"Remember when T.K. and I were in Paris that's where we met Catherine. She's a digidestine." Tai said.

"Oh yes I remember you two." Catherine said.

"But Davis how do you know her?" Kari said.

"Well my family stayed in Paris for a few months when I was little and Catherine and I were great friends." Davis said.

"Yes, but sadly you had to go back Japan." Catherine said. "Oh you never met Floramon."

"Hello." Floramon said.

"Hi oh and this is Veemon my partner." Davis said.

"Hi there." Veemon said.

"It seems you already met Tai and T.K." Davis said.

"Yes T.K. had the heroic and handsome grandfather." Catherine said.

"She thought T.K.'s grandfather was handsome?" Ross whispered.

"Well to be fair we never met T.K.'s grandparents." Yolei said.

"By the way this is Kari Tai's sister, Matt T.K.'s brother, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, and my best friends Ken, and Ross." Davis said.

"These ar also their partners Floramon. Gatomon, Gotsumon, Aquamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gabumon." Veemon said.

"I wish Mimi was here, but she lives in America. So what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Well my family was came for a vacation for a while and when I knew we were coming to your home town I couldn't wait to see you." Catherine said.

"Well I'm going to give you guys time to catch up. Veemon I'll deal with you at home." Jun said scolding at him and he knew he was in trouble. Davis and the others were showing Catherine around Odaiba.

"It's so great to see you again after all these years." Davis said.

"I know it's been so long." Catherine said.

"So Floramon when did you and Catherine meet?" Veemon said.

"Well all I know was that one minute I was in the digital world and the next thing I knew I was with Catherine." Floramon said.

"Yes I remember seeing wild digimon in the real world years ago." Catherine said.

"Oh you must have been scared I wish I was there." T.K. said not taking his eyes off Catherine.

"Oh I see where this is going." Ross said.

"It doesn't matter since you're here now." Davis said as he placed his arm on Catherine and Kari didn't really like it.

"Kari you've been quiet." Davis said.

"Oh I'm just happy your good friend is back." Kari said.

"You mean Catherine." Davis said.

"Yeah like you and me we're just friends." Kari said.

"I wish we weren't." Davis whispered.

"Kari are you okay?" T.K. said, but she didn't answer.

…..

The Motomiyas

Davis took Catherine back to his apartment.

"So this is where you live." Catherine said.

"Yeah and hey Catherine since you're hear in Japan how about you join a barbeque we're having." Davis said.

"I love too." Catherine said. "I just hope you eat better than you are smart."

"You know I could beat you up for that, but you're a girl." Davis said.

"Don't even think about it." Catherine said.

"But then again we did wrestle a little when we were kids so." Davis said and they began wrestling.

"Get her Davis." Veemon said and Kari and T.K. came in.

"Hey Davis." Kari said and saw they were wrestling.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"Sorry." Kari said and pulled T.K. out.

"Kari can I ask you something?" T.K. said.

"I'm fine T.K. They were just wrestling is all since they're just friends." Kari said.

"That's not what I was going to ask." T.K. said. "I was going to ask if you think I should try to ask Catherine out."

"Oh. Yeah go for it." Kari said.

"Listen Kari you're a girl so do you think you two can have girl talk and find a way to see if she likes me." T.K. said.

"Sure." Kari said. "Plus be careful with what you do because how you've been acting when she got here you're acting like Davis." Kari then walked away.

"I am?" T.K. said.


	2. Barbeque Rumble

The digidestine were at the park at night and were having a barbeque with Matt was doing the cooking and Davis brought Catherine and Floramon.

"Wow Matt I didn't know you could cook." Ross said.

"Who do you think does all the cooking back at home?" Matt said. "I can also cook up a mean stake."

"Here you go Catherine some extra napkins for you." T.K. said handing her some napkins.

"Uh thank you T.K.?" Catherine said thinking that was weird.

"I know T.K. may be nice, but that was kind of weird." Davis said.

"Remember what we said Kari." T.K. whispered to Kari.

"I'm getting around to it." Kari said.

"You said you would." T.K. said.

"Isn't T.K. a nice guy." Kari said.

"I guess, but he seems, how you say, strange." Catherine said.

"Maybe, but come on he's got to be the nicest guy you'll see. He can also be quiet the guy."

"Well I don't know much about him." Catherine said. Kari said and went up to T.K.

"So what did she say about me?" T.K. said.

"She thinks you're strange." Kari said.

"What how was I strange?" T.K. said.

"You gave her extra napkins when she was fine. You keep this up and I don't think you might be going anywhere with her." Kari said.

"Hey Catherine what were you and Kari just talking about?" Davis said.

"Why do you want to know?" Catherine said.

"Come on Catherine help me out. I really like Kari." Davis said.

"Well um." Catherine said.

"Oh no bad news just tell me." Davis said.

"I think she might like T.K." Catherine said.

"What! Anyone, but him." Davis said.

"Well I only think Davis I'm not exactly sure." Catherine said.

"So why do you think that?" Davis said.

"Well she was talking about how nice T.K. is, saying he's quite the guy and look at them talking in secret like that." Catherine said.

"Well they have been real close friends for a while and everyone thinks they're perfect for each other. Please you got to help me." Davis said and went up to the food when Kari and T.K. came down.

"Kari what do you think of Davis?" Catherine said.

"Davis, he's a great friend." Kari said.

"A friend is that all. He seems to be the greatest guy I know." Catherine said.

"So Catherine exactly how long have you and Davis known each other?" T.K. said as he sat next to her.

"We were only playing together for a short time, but we met when we were about 4." Catherine said.

"Wow really well I bet we can know each other for just as long. I…I…..have an angel digimon partner." T.K. said.

"Okay no offense, but you're weird." Catherine said and walked away.

"Smooth." Kari said.

"I tried to keep calm, but I'm so nervous around her." T.K. said. "You still think I have a chance with her?"

"No she likes Davis." Kari said and didn't sound too happy.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"She just said he's the greatest guy she knows." Kari said.

"I'm a great guy, I'm a great guy too!" T.K. said and everyone heard.

"Weirdo." Catherine said.

"He's acting real weird." Davis said.

"I have no idea why this Kari likes him." Catherine said.

"It's a long story, but there's still no proof that they are together." Davis said.

"I'm sorry Davis, but it seems to me they do like each other and I live in the city of love and I can probably tell that they do like each other." Catherine said and Davis wasn't so happy. After everyone was done eating they were playing truth or dare and Tai was dancing around on the table like a chicken with everyone laughing, but Davis kept his eyes on Kari and T.K.

"Okay Tai you can come down." Joe said.

"Thank you." Tai said and got down. "Okay who's next?"

"I'll go." T.K. said.

"Okay T.K. truth or dare." Tai said.

"Truth." T.K. said.

"What's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" Tai said.

"I don't think I get embarrass. I'm a great basketball player, my brother is a rock star, and I rescued the digital world more than once." T.K. said trying to impress Catherine.

"T.K. this is truth or dare not the dating game." Ross said.

"Is he always like this?" Floramon said.

"I've never saw T.K. act like this before." Patamon said.

"It's like he's doing what Davis would do to try and impress Kari." Veemon said.

"I don't act like that." Davis said.

"Please Davis you take any chance you would get. It had to work, but it did on the girl you weren't even trying to impress." T.K. said referring to Davis and Catherine.

"Yeah well at least I don't even look like I don't care if I was more than a friend with a girl." Davis said referring to T.K. and Kari.

"Are you blind or what?" T.K. said giving Davis a little shove and those two started wrestling.

"What are you guys doing?" Yolei said.

"Did I miss something?" Ross said.

"I know they fight, but not like this." Ken said.

"I'm going to get you." T.K. said.

"T.K. how could you do to this to me." Davis said.

"Why'd you do this to me?" T.K. said.

"I didn't do anything to you." Davis said.

"I didn't do anything to you." T.K. said.

"Oh please you just live to torture me and my heart every day from when we met." Davis said.

"What are they talking about?" Tai said.

"Who knows?" Matt said.

"Okay guys knock it off." Kari said.

"Boys please stop." Catherine said as they managed to pry them apart.

"What's gotten into the two of you?" Kari said.

"He's been messing with my heart from day 1 and now he's really done it." Davis said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." T.K. said.

"Come on T.K maybe we should go home." Kari said taking his arm.

"Davis we might want to go as well." Catherine said grabbing his hand. Davis and Kari looked back at each other and didn't even notice, but neither of them had happy faces.

"What was that about?" Ross said.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of those two always fighting." Yolei said. "You try to find out about Davis I will with T.K."


	3. Who's In Love

"Hey Davis wait up." Ross said as he caught up with Davis.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"I wanted to ask what was all that about last night." Ross said.

"Catherine thinks Kari and T.K. are a thing and I think she might be right." Davis said.

"Kari and T.K., but don't you think they would have told us." Ross said.

"I don't know, in fact I don't know what to believe anymore." Davis said.

…

Kari And T.K.

"Hey T.K. what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Trying to figure out why Catherine would like Davis after what happened at the barbeque since it's obvious he loves her." T.K. said.

"You really think he loves her too?" Kari said.

"You got me. Wait maybe Floramon did something I mean she does spray pollen, maybe she sprayed some sort of powder" T.K. said.

"You think." Kari said.

"Well we should check Izzy's analyzer to be sure." T.K. said. "Wait what did you mean by loves her too?"

"Oh nothing." Kari said

"Hey guys." Yolei said as she came by.

"Hey Yolei." T.K. said.

"Hi." Kari said.

"T.K. I wanted to ask you something." Yolei said.

"What is it?" T.K. said.

"I wanted to ask you about what was happening between you and Davis last night." Yolei said.

"Actually Yolei I don't want to talk about it." T.K. said. Other than Kari he didn't know if he could trust the others that he likes Catherine and what's going on between them with Davis and Kari.

"Fine." Yolei said. 'I'll find out what it is, just takes some time.' She thought.

"Come on T.K. we better go." Kari said.

"Yeah we got to ask Izzy something." T.K. said.

"Okay I'll catch you later." Yolei said and they left.

…

Ross And Yolei

"So did you find anything out from T.K.?" Ross said.

"He wouldn't talk, what about Davis?" Yolei said.

"He and Catherine think Kari and T.K. are a thing, you know a couple." Ross said.

"Oh my gosh what if they are?" Yolei said with excitement.

"Yolei." Ross complained.

"Sorry I get a little excited about this kind of stuff." Yolei said.

"Don't you think if they were they tell us already?" Ross said.

"Good point." Yolei said. "You know what's weird it all happened right when Catherine came around."

"You think Catherine has something to do with this?" Ross said.

"Think about it." Yolei said.

"Now that you mention it T.K. has also been acting weird when she came around. You think T.K. likes Catherin?" Ross said.

"If he does then why would he be dating Kari if they are dating?" Yolei said.

"You're right, I think there's a piece of the puzzle missing." Ross said.

…

Davis

Davis was sitting at the park with Veemon.

"Davis come on talk to me here." Veemon said. Then Catherine and Floramon came around.

"Hi Davis Veemon." Catherine said.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Floramon said.

"Davis is thinking, but he won't talk to me." Veemon said.

"Davis what's the matter?" Catherine said.

"It's this whole Kari and T.K. thing. Why I just don't get it?" Davis said.

"Davis I could be wrong." Catherine said.

"Catherine think about it." Davis said. "I mean you're from the city of love. I figure you would see it."

"Just because I'm from the city of love doesn't mean I can see this stuff. You're making it sound like it's a celebrity thing." Catherine said.

"Well everyone thinks they are perfect for each other. It could be over the news." Davis said.

"Those people don't even speak the truth. Why can't they just mess with people their own size?" Catherine said.

"I wish I was their size." Davis said.

"Wow you must be…" Catherine said, but stopped.

"Short, is that what you were going to say, that I'm short." Davis said and started chasing her.

"Humans." Floramon said.

"They can be strange, but fun." Veemon said. Davis chased Catherine around until he caught her and they rolled around. Then T.K. and Kari came around.

"Hi." Kari said.

"Hi." Davis said and without saying another word they just walked away. Behind the bushes Ross and Yolei were watching.

"Did you see that?" Yolei said.

"You didn't say anything about spying." Hawkmon said.

"It's like a love square." Ross said.

"I would say so." Yolei said.

"I think it's more of a French love square." Gotsumon said.

"Can we get out of here I think my legs have fallen asleep." Aquamon said. T.K. and Kari got Izzy's computer and were checking out the data on Floramon.

"Rain Of Pollen." T.K. said.

"Could that be the powder?" Kari said.

"No the worse of the powder Floramon sprays is that it causes paralysis." T.K. said.

"Maybe it's not a powder and they're just in love." Kari said.

"How can you tell?" T.K. said.

"They met in Paris and that's the city of love and they were close friends back then. Maybe it's just meant to be." Kari said.

"I hope not." T.K. said. 'Wow so that's what that feels like.' He thought. Davis was watching them and Kari and T.K. spotted him.

"They see us Davis are we going to run for it." Veemon said, but Davis didn't say a thing or even move.

"I got to go." Kari said and left. Kari was on the other side and saw Davis. T.K. saw Catherine walked by and went after her.

'Maybe I just have to face it. Kari just prefers T.K.' Davis thought.

'Maybe I just have to face it. Davis just prefers Catherine.' Kari thought. She began to walk home, but began to cry. Davis didn't had a happy look either.

"Will you please leave me alone." Catherine said.

"I just want to know if your Floramon has love pollen since she's a walking flower." T.K. said.

"Please just leave me alone. You seemed nicer when I saw you in Paris." Catherine said and walked away.

"Come on." T.K. said and when she was gone. "What's wrong with me?"


	4. They Love

"Okay so Kari and T.K. think Davis and Catherine are a thing and Davis and Catherine think T.K. and Catherine are a thing." Yolei said as she and Ross were going over what they know.

"Yeah, but we don't know for sure if either of those are true." Gotsumon said.

"Actually I talked to Davis and he and Catherine aren't anything, but friends." Ross said.

"They won't even listen to the other." Aquamon said.

"I wonder if Kari and T.K. are a thing then why is it T.K. is acting strange around Catherine?" Hawkmon said.

"There's still something we're missing." Ross said.

"I think T.K. has the answer to what's going on." Yolei said.

….

The Park

The digidestine got together and wanted to hang out with Catherine since today was her last day before she went back to Pairs.

"So Catherine you leave tomorrow." Sora said.

"I'm afraid so." Catherine said.

"It sure has been memorable having you around." Tai said.

"I'll say." Kari, T.K., and Davis said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Matt said.

"Guys I think we have a problem." Aquamon said.

"What's wrong?" Ross said.

"Look at those clouds." Aquamon said and they saw dark clouds hovering over the city. "I hate to rain on our parade, but I think it's going to rain on our parade." Then it started to pour.

"Forget rain it's like droplets from a waterfall." Cody said.

"We need to take cover." Joe said.

"But where?" Tai said.

"The hotel I've been staying at isn't that far from here." Catherine said.

"Follow us." Floramon said and they followed Catherin and Floramon to the hotel they were staying at.

"Forget hotel this has to be the whole floor and it's all a suite, how did you even afford this?" Ken said.

"Father." Catherine said as they entered.

"Catherine." Her father said. "Who are all of these people?"

"You remember Davis father." Catherine said pulling Davis up.

"Well I'll be I haven't seen you in years." Catherine's father said.

"It's great to see you too sir." Davis said.

"Wow he even knows the father." T.K. said.

"By the way these are all of my friends." Davis said.

"They have creatures too I see." Catherine's father said.

"We came in because it began to rain." Catherine said.

"The streets are nearly flooded." Ross said.

"Forget that my clothes and my hair is ruined." Yolei said.

"How is that more important, never mind." Izzy said.

"Still our clothes are soaked." Ken said.

"Someone is going to have to go and get us some spare clothes." Tai said.

"Who in their right mind is going to go out there just to get us some clothes?" Yolei said.

"We'll draw straws to see who. The one with the shortest gets to go." Sora said. They all draw straws and Ross got the shortest.

"Just my luck." Ross said. Ross grabbed a coat and headed out.

"You better not get any of the clothes you bring me wet, they weren't cheap." Yolei said. A while later Ross came back with dry clothes.

"Is it even possible for it to rain down so hard?" Ross said.

"Guys we checked the weather, it's going to be like this the whole night and the streets are nearly flooded." Gotsumon said.

"Looks like we're staying here for the night if that's okay." Izzy said.

"Of course." Catherine's father said.

"Anyway Kari this was the only thing of yours I could get so you might be cold and Davis this is the only thing I could find that was clean and not buried in garbage." Ross said. Kari was wearing a light pink tang top with magenta shorts and Davis was wearing a long sleeve blue collar shirt and jeans. Everyone else was wearing their casual clothes.

"Well it's not much, but it's the best you could have done." Kari said.

"Well I like what Ross picked, you look handsome Davis." Catherine said.

"Yeah figures she would say that." Kari said and she and T.K. were a little upset. Everyone settled down. Yolei walked in a room and saw T.K.

"Hey Yolei." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. What's wrong?" Yolei said.

"You see I really like Catherine Yolei, but I think she likes Davis." T.K. said.

"Please she's out of Davis's league." Yolei said. "Wait you like Catherine?"

"Yeah ever since she got here she's all I think about, but I just know she and Davis are a thing. Kari thinks they're in love too." T.K. said.

"Wait a minute she and Davis think you and Kari are a thing." Yolei said.

"Me and Kari, we're not dating. Is that why Davis has been acting like a bigger jerk?" T.K. said.

"Yes. Now everything makes sense. I got to tell Davis about this." Yolei said and left. In the kitchen Davis was getting a drink and Kari came by.

"Hey." Kari said.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Well this doesn't feel awkward." Veemon said sarcastically.

"What has been going on between them?" Gatomon said.

"Kari can we talk?" Davis said.

"Yeah sure." Kari said.

"Davis you got in here right now." Ross said as he tried to pull Davis away.

"Not now." Davis said.

"Yes now." Ross said and pulled him into another room with Veemon following and shut the door. They settled on a bed with the digimon and Yolei.

"What?" Davis said.

"Yolei told me that T.K. likes Catherine, not Kari." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said.

"It's true he told me himself. Ever since Catherine got here she's all he thinks about." Yolei said.

"Whoa." Davis said.

"Yeah that means and Yolei just told me that T.K. and Kari aren't dating." Ross said.

"So they're not, but then why has Kari been acting all weird." Davis said.

"Because she thinks you love Catherine." Yolei said.

"What! No I love Kari." Davis said and the others spotted something. "I wish there was a way to let her know that."

"She does now." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis turn around." Yolei said. When he did he saw Kari with a big smile and he was surprise because he knew she just heard that.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Hi." Kari said.

"Well don't just sit there boy go." Ross said and gave him a push. When Davis was up to Kari she gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Are they going to kiss?" Yolei said and they were going to.

"Whoa." Ross said and they covered the digimon's eyes.

"Hey." Gotsumon said.

"We're not in-training level digimon." Veemon said.

"Let us see." Hawkmon said and saw them kiss. Kari and Davis were now from miserable to happy.


	5. Depart Love

Everyone was asleep on the floor in the suite since there weren't all that many beds and when Catherine woke up she saw her father and Ross making breakfast.

"You are quiet the cook." Catherine's father said.

"Well someone besides my parents had to learn how to cook." Ross said.

"Morning." Catherine said.

"Morning sweetie." Her father said.

"Hey Catherine how do you like pancakes?" Ross said.

"With syrup and fruit." Catherine said.

"It looks like the rain has went and gone." Floramon said.

"Ross what are you doing up so early?" Catherine said.

"I usually do wake up early even on weekends." Ross said.

"Yeah so he can watch his favorite shows." Gotsumon said.

"He can't sleep in even if he wanted to." Aquamon said.

"So Catherine you're leaving today?" Ross said.

"Sadly yes." Catherine said.

"T.K. is going to be upset about that." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Catherine said.

"Catherine the reason T.K. has been acting weird is because he really likes you." Ross said.

"He does?" Catherine said with her face blushing.

"Yeah he just thinks you and Davis are a thing." Ross said.

"Davis is just a friend." Catherine said.

"Anyway T.K. really likes you Catherine. You should probably talk to him before you leave." Ross said and Catherine took a look at T.K. while he and the others were waking up. Kari gave Davis a kiss.

"Good morning." Kari said.

"Hey you." Davis said and kissed her and the others found that surprising.

"Did you see what I saw?" Cody said.

"Did Davis and Kari just kiss?" Ken said.

"You're not dreaming I saw it too." Wormmon said.

"Wow." Armadillomon said.

"And to think they were just upset." Tentomon said.

"What happened to them?" Biyomon said.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Right now I bet Tai's wishing he didn't see that." Matt said and they saw him starring angrily at Davis and was cracking his knuckles.

"Well eat up Catherine because we have a plane to catch." Catherine's father said.

"Oh yeah you're leaving back to Paris for today." Davis said.

"Yes well let's eat up. I made pancakes." Ross said.

"Sweet." Yolei said.

"Here Kari." Davis said as he fed her.

"Delicious. Now you have some." Kari said and fed him.

"They're even feeding each other." Sora said.

"What is going on between them?" Izzy said.

"Isn't it obvious they're a couple." Yolei said and that surprised them.

"Way to drop the ball." Ross said.

"They're a couple, since when?" Izzy said.

"Last night." Ross said.

"They became a couple just last night?" Joe said.

"How they were upset like they just lost something they cared about." Matt said.

"That is until they got it back." Ross said.

"But how all in one day?" Cody said.

"Yeah we'll talk about that later." Yolei said and they all enjoyed breakfast.

…..

The Airport

They all went to the airport to say goodbye to Catherine and her father.

"You guys didn't had to come all the way just to say goodbye." Catherine said.

"Don't be crazy Catherine you're our friend and you're one of us." Davis said.

"It was great having you around." Ken said.

"Thank you." Catherine said.

"Don't feel upset Floramon the same goes for you." Wormmon said.

"Oh that's sweet." Floramon said.

"I hope we get to see you again." Sora said.

"Yes please." Tai said with his eyes watery.

"Kari I hope after all that has happened between us there are no hard feelings." Catherine said.

"Don't worry Catherine everything is okay." Kari said.

"Davis I do hope we get to see each other again and I wish you all happiness brings you." Catherine said.

"Thanks Catherine and I feel happy right now." Davis said with Kari having her arms around his and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And T.K. I do hope I get to see you again." Catherine said.

"I hope so too." T.K. said.

"Oh one more thing." Catherine said and kissed him and that surprised everyone until she separated. "Make sure you find a way to call me."

"Sure will." T.K. said still all astonised.

"Come on sweetie we got to go." Catherine's father said.

"Coming, bye." Catherine said and left with her father and the others waving goodbye. Then T.K. fainted.

"Did T.K. just faint?" Joe said.

"I know that was his first kiss, but come on that is so weak." Ross said. "Even Davis was solid as a rock and I expected him to faint when Kari kissed him." They all looked out the window and saw the plane Catherine was on takeoff.

"I don't about the phone bill I got to call her." T.K. said.

"Will you miss her Davis?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but she played in a role of this that got us together." Davis said.

"So Davis do you want to tell me how this happened, and you better make it quick." Tai said and Davis could tell from the look Tai was giving him he was in trouble.

"Okay Tai it's like this." Davis said.

"Time's up." Tai said and tried to grab him to try and kill him, but Davis ducked away.

"Tai let me explain." Davis said, but Tai wasn't going to give him any more time and started running with Tai chasing him.

"Hey come back here." Tai said and chased him all over the airport.

"Oh brother." Kari said.

"That's Tai for you, being overprotective." Matt said.

"I know it can be annoying from time to time, he doesn't even like it if I mention dating." Kari said.

"If he ever has a daughter he is going to be one heck of a father." Ross said with the others laughing.

"So how did you and Davis get together Kari?" Sora said.

"Let's just say I know who Davis really loves." Kari said.


End file.
